


Ebumna

by Raf_313



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 古神萨x寡妇云第一次写克系sc，请多包涵
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 22





	Ebumna

“该死…该死！”  
男人手中抓着一块紫黑色的纱裙碎片，浑身颤抖着不断尝试着打开落地窗的锁。

“嗒…嗒…嗒…”  
幽暗的走廊间，尽头的拐角处，一抹蓝绿色的幽幽火光在轻轻跳动。

“不要，不要，放我出去……放我出去！”  
绿色的火光跳动着，铺盖着华丽地毯的走廊上渐渐弥漫起一股白色的雾气。

落地窗仿佛被焊死在墙上，锁头根本无法打开，男人满脸不知道是汗水还是泪水，绝望地回头看向走廊拐角处，娇小的影子附着一抹高大的身影，伴着那抹绿光慢慢到来。  
“救…救命！！！啊啊啊啊——！！”

火光熄灭。  
黑暗中，传出一声轻笑。

自从上次镇民们联合抗议举报了上一任警务官后，拉莱耶[2]镇上终于迎来了新的警务官。  
新任的警务官不像上一任是个贵族，虽然他来自王城，但平民出身的他性格好，做事也踏实，镇民们爱戴这样的警务官，愿意在闲暇之余给这个初来乍到的警务官分享一些当地的故事和传说。

“您知道吗，”这天，警务官在酒馆碰到了一群刚下工的工人，他们喝着啤酒，给这个英俊的小伙子分享秘密，“我们镇子后面的森林，对，就是拉莱耶森林。直直地向上走，一直走，不就是到了悬崖瀑布那里了么。”  
警务官点头，他看过镇子的地图。  
“传说，嗝……传说在瀑布边有一条小路，顺着它可以一路向上，向上……”另一个工人推开了这个说话不利索的工人，接过话头。  
“一直向上走，你就会看到一个修葺精美的庄园，里面有花园有喷泉，有温室，还有巨大的城堡。”  
“城堡？”  
“对，城堡。”工人喝了一大口酒，声音突然放低，一群大老爷们神神秘秘地靠了过来。  
“传说，是开国将军萨菲罗斯的城堡……”  
“萨菲罗斯？！”警务官小声地低呼。这个名字，自从它的主人神秘失踪后，在王城至今都是不可被叫出口的称呼。没想到，这位将军竟然在这里有城堡。“有人去过那里吗？真的是他的城堡吗？”

他有些激动，虽然萨菲罗斯在王城是不可说的姓名，但是不乏有前仆后继的男男女女为这个男人奉上狂热的心。警务官自己就是这样一个人，他曾经有幸见过那位将军的神貌，那张画像在地下的黑市被一个富商拍下，没过多久富商的家里突遭大火，那副画也失去了踪影。

“当然有！”第一个说话的工人挤了进来“前几年，有个胆大的人偷偷爬上去了，没过两天自己湿漉漉的回来，说自己在悬崖上面看见了庄园，有仆人，有孩童，还有美艳的妇人……”  
“妇人……？”警务官想了一会，突然想到了什么“是不是传说中萨菲罗斯将军的那个妻子？”  
传说中萨菲罗斯将军在某次大胜归来后拒绝了皇室的指婚，和一位不知名的女士结为了夫妇。  
工人们摇头，没人亲眼见过“那个人说自己在庄园待了两天，半夜醒来的时候自己就漂在瀑布下面的深水潭里了。”  
“有人相信，有人也不相信，这个传说在我们这个地区传的很广，但是镇上再没人去过上面。”  
“为什么？”警务官好奇地追问。  
“因为那个上去过的人，自己发了疯。”  
酒馆喧闹的声音仿佛一瞬间安静了下来，警务官感觉仿佛全酒馆的人都在用奇怪的眼神盯着他。  
“那个人，在梦里把自己折叠成里一个方块，塞进了行李箱里，他的妻子目睹里一切，写下了她的亲眼所见和一些奇怪的文字后自己上吊死去了。”  
警务官喝下了最后一口酒走出了酒馆，夜风吹过，他感觉自己的后背全湿透了。

夏季的夜晚，拉莱耶小镇陷入了安静的长眠。  
警务官躺在自己的床上，伴随着梦境紧紧皱起了眉头。  
阳光，绿色的叶片，哗哗作响的树林，凉爽的喷泉，在草地上嬉戏的孩子。  
警务官坐在草地上，手里托着一片树叶，他凝望着叶片的脉络，耳边传来模糊的声音。

“Ph’nglui mglw’nafh……”

他侧耳想要去听清，视线略过在喷泉边迈步而来的倩影，那道声音突然在耳边清晰，回荡着，一股令人眩晕的感觉。

“Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn……”[3]

他终于听清楚了。警务官也不知道这句话到底是什么意思，但是心中莫名的满足感令他刚想松一口气，却被外面突如其来地敲门声惊醒。

“谁？”警务官匆匆批好外套，开门的是一男一女。  
幽会的情侣面色惨白地告诉警务官，他们在森林尽头悬崖下的瀑布幽会，却无意间踩到了一具骸骨和零星的衣服碎片。  
此时是一天中最黑的时间，警务官看了眼外面安静到有些令人毛骨悚人的小镇，不经意地打了个寒颤，打开门让情侣进来，安抚他们天一亮就去查看。

终于熬到了天亮，一直紧紧相拥的情侣终于放松了绷紧的神经，他们带着警务官来到了那处地方，却发现半埋着骨头的土坑已经消失，只留下残破的衣服碎片。

人……呢？  
警务官蹲下身，带着手套的手触碰那些残破的衣服碎片，它们看起来，像是被什么吞噬过，又像是被撕碎过……  
警务官捏着一片碎片站起身，大脑中的一抹突如其来地触电感令他站不稳地扶住了悬崖的岩石。  
“Nog……”[4]  
警务官摇了摇头，视线变得清晰，他回头看过去，空地上只留下了他自己的脚印，那对情侣和他们的痕迹，消失的无影无踪。

男人的鬓角滑下了一滴汗水，他僵硬地站在那里良久，直到瀑布飞溅起来的水珠砸在了他的脸上将他惊醒。  
他回头，看到了一条隐秘的台阶，直通悬崖的顶端。

警务官不记得自己走了多久，没有扶手没有任何保护措施的台阶又陡又长，他小心翼翼地贴着山崖石壁向上缓缓挪动，直到他的头出现在了悬崖顶端，映入眼帘的是高大冰冷的铁栅栏。  
男人用一种半趴在地上的姿势仰头望去，宽阔的花园，平整的步道，修葺精美的城堡。  
他终于到了。  
警务官拍打干净身上的灰尘，来到了大门紧锁的庄园门口，他举目向内望去。

“你……你是谁？”  
警务官被声音惊醒，他四处望去，就看到了梳着背头穿着背带裤的小男孩。半个身子都躲在门口花坛的后面，正怯怯地向门外的警务官过去。  
“我……”警务官还没开口，小男孩就仿若受惊般匆匆跑走，留下警务官一个人傻愣着发呆。  
好在没过一会，有个管家样的大人，向大门口走来。

“您好，我是拉莱耶小镇的警务官，有些事情想要和您打听一下。”警务官看来了个大人，有些迫切的开口。  
“让客人在外面站着等待是一件失礼的事情，”管家微微鞠躬，打开了大门“很抱歉，请恕我来迟了。”  
警务官仓促地摆手，跟随管家走进了庄园。  
“请问……您这里是……萨菲罗斯将军的宅邸吗？”警务官犹豫着，还是问出了心中的问题。  
管家面带淡淡的悲伤点头道：“是的，这里确实是萨菲罗斯将军的宅邸，现在只有将军夫人和孩子们住在这里。”  
他带着白色手套的手遥遥指向草坪上玩耍的两个孩子，其中一个是他刚才见到的小男孩，另一个是个银白色长发的男孩，他们在草地上不知道说了些什么，背带裤的男孩一揉眼睛就跑向了城堡。  
“喂——！罗兹——！”长发的男孩气的跺了下脚，追着人也进了城堡。

管家露出一个有些无奈的笑容，引着警务员走向城堡。  
大门推开，立在大厅左右两侧的高大天使像让警务员吃惊地感叹了一声。  
“这些都是夫人在将军过世后绘制的，由雕刻大师制作的雕像，我们城堡里还有大大小小几十座，稍后您可以慢慢欣赏。”  
警务员点头，他的目光却还在天使的面容上停留。那并非是神情柔和的天使，而是杀伐果敢的炽天使雕像。他们高举各式武器，神情冷肃，带着不可一世的傲慢与冷漠，高高俯视着渺小的人类。

“抱歉。”  
警务官回头，看向声音的来源，大厅中央楼梯的转弯扶手边站着一位纤细的妇人。  
“很抱歉，有些事情来晚了，希望没有怠慢到您。”妇人露出一个浅浅的微笑，她拉着一个半长发的男孩，一步步从楼梯走下。

“您，您好……”警务官看着妇人一步步走到他的面前，目光凝滞了短暂的时间。  
站在他面前的是庄园的女主人，传说中萨菲罗斯的夫人。  
金色的长发编成整齐的两束麻花辫垂在胸前，头戴一朵纯黑色的蝴蝶结。精致的面容，柔和的眉眼，湛蓝色如海水般的眼眸，在阳光透过窗户洒进来后透出了一缕祖母绿的惊艳瞳色。  
她明明看起来那么年轻，周身却萦绕着一种历经百世的忧愁。  
她穿着华美的礼裙，颜色却是忧郁的黑紫色。紧致的束腰勾勒出她窈窕的身姿，当她提起裙摆步下楼梯，提起的裙摆间不经意间露出了她小巧的双足。  
警务官感到了一丝恍惚，他仿佛看到了一只被黑色笼子囚禁的金色雀鸟，在用她忧郁的眼眸诉说着她的愁思。

“先生？”  
女主人的呼唤让警务官回了神，他的视线扫过拉着夫人裙摆的小孩，那双泛着诡异绿色的眼睛正如一匹饿狼，死死地咬住了他。  
警务官下意识的后退了半步，男孩的表情突然变得有些莫名，好像嘲笑般地做了一个鬼脸。  
“母亲，我要去找罗兹他们。”他仰着头，用着撒娇的表情和夫人说话，仿佛刚才看向看向警务官的目光只是他的错觉。  
“去吧，卡丹裘。”夫人摸了摸他银白色的发“你和亚兹别再惹他哭了。”

男孩蹦蹦跳跳地走了，警务官看着他的背影出了大门，恍惚间好像没有看到他的影子。

“先生，请随我来吧，我们找个安静的地方聊一聊。”夫人微微提起裙摆，由管家引导着两个人去往了会客室。  
浓香的红茶摆上，管家又奉上了一杯白水，放在了夫人的茶杯旁，警务官好奇地看了过去。  
“我从来不喝红茶，”夫人端起水杯轻抿一口后又放下“我的丈夫喜欢这个味道的红茶，现在也只不过是每次坐下都会泡一杯，能闻一闻这种味道罢了……”  
夫人的表情有些落寞，衬着那双眼睛，仿佛她被浓稠的悲伤所包裹，下一秒就要化作一滴眼泪落下。警务官适时地摆出一副严肃的表情，安静地陪在旁边良久，直到夫人从那种情绪中脱离，才礼貌的开口。  
“我这次来……其实是因为有人报了警。”他掏出口袋里的衣物碎片“请问您和您的管家又见过穿这个衣服的人来过这里吗？”  
夫人抬眼看过来，摇了摇头。  
管家扶了下眼镜，却给出了不一样的答案。  
“我曾经在庄园的大门外见过他，他想要撬锁进来，却被我发现了。”  
“撬锁？”夫人有些讶异，扭头看向了管家“我怎么不知道这件事情。”  
“因为他来的那一日正好是将军的忌日…”管家的声音低了下去，夫人意识到了，面色又变得有些落寞。  
“这样……”警务官收起了碎片，在随身的本子上做下记录“后来呢？”  
“后来我就将他赶走了。他或许以为这座庄园没有人居住，想要进来偷些什么吧。”管家掏出怀表看了一眼，微微鞠躬“抱歉，我需要去准备布置今日的午餐了。”  
“去吧。”夫人捏了捏眉间，面色柔和地看着警务官“如果您不介意，请一起来享用午餐吧。”  
警务官点了点头。

午餐很丰盛，警务官自从离开王城后第一次吃到这么丰盛的餐点，他用餐巾擦擦嘴角，无声地打了一个饱嗝。三个孩子早就吃完了饭，又不知道跑到哪里去玩了。对面的夫人放下了餐具，在慢慢地喝着一杯水。  
“感谢您的招待。”警务官在一阵短暂的沉默后有些窘迫的开口“我……我其实很崇拜萨菲罗斯将军，可以稍微参观一下您的大厅和走廊吗，我发现那里有一些画作，想去观摩一下。”  
夫人抬眼看他，在警务官以为自己要被拒绝的时候开口同意了他的请求。  
“您可以在一楼二楼参观，二楼有间对外的浏览室，里面放了一些我和丈夫收集的东西，您可以看一看。如果有什么需要，尽管按下屋内的传唤铃就可以。”  
夫人扶着桌面站了起来，警务官诚惶诚恐地跟着起立，两个人在大厅分开，他目送着夫人上了楼。

这座城堡有些年头了，中央的楼梯上悬挂着一大副将军的半身像，笔挺的黑色军服，银白色柔顺的长发披在肩头，男人神色冷酷，嘴角抿起，透露出一股子蔑视一切的滋味。  
警务官在大厅参观着，大大小小的雕像乍一看姿态各异，可是走进一看，却能发现他们的面容和他曾只见过一面的萨菲罗斯将军极其的相似。

“夫人真的很爱将军啊……”警务官摸着下巴低声说，身后突然响起了小小的声音。  
“你叫我的母亲做什么？”  
声音太近了，仿佛是贴着他的耳边在悄悄低语，警务官猛地转身，却只看到长发的男孩站在他身后。  
警务官无端出了一身冷汗。

“你也在觊觎我的母亲吗？”男孩突然咧嘴，阴冷的笑容在这个阳光照不到的角落令人心颤，他背在身后的手倏地举到身前。  
“啪——！”  
警务官吓得后退一步，手掌抚摸上了雕像底座。  
“真胆小！”男孩笑嘻嘻地举着手上装饰精美的木枪跑走了。

“这孩子……”警务官大喘一口气，举起手掌有些奇怪地摩挲。“刚才……是我的错觉吗？”  
为什么感觉雕像的底座，是温热柔顺的触感……？  
警务官再次抚摸上了底座，入手却是一片石膏的冰凉。  
“难道真的是我的错觉吗？”  
警务官准备抬脚离开这个没有阳光的角落去往二楼，突然看到楼梯下的角落里有什么东西。

他挤到雕像后面，捡起了它。  
那是一片和他口袋里衣服碎片同出一源的布料。

“妈妈，”罗兹跑到了树荫下，向楼上半开的窗户喊着。  
过了很久，半开的窗户仍就没有他熟悉的身影出现。  
“妈妈……”短发的男孩拽着自己的背带裤的带子，憋着眼眶里的眼泪闷闷不乐地踢了下脚边的小石子。

深色的窗帘被微风轻轻吹动，一缕阳光穿过缝隙照在了柔软宽敞的大床上。  
“哈……”  
白皙的手臂缠绕在黑色的床褥间，纤细的手指用力地抓住枕头，力度绷到手掌上鼓起一条条青筋。  
“再……唔……再深……”  
金色的发散开，半遮住那张泫然欲泣的面容。  
笔直的长腿弯折九十度跪在床上，挺翘的臀间，半插着一根奇怪的东西。  
美艳的夫人褪下寡居的华服，露出了一具还略显青涩的青年身体。他跪爬在华丽的大床上，一只手握着他隐秘的玩具，在湿滑潮热的穴间不断抽送。  
“不够……”  
他手中的银色物件状似蛇的阴茎，黏腻的性液从他的股间顺着饱满的弧度滑下，翘起的小巧性器顶端溢出点点半浊的淫秽。  
“帮帮我……”他呜咽着，不知道在向谁请求，他艰难地向床头爬去，伸手拽动了床边的一条拉绳，黑色的天鹅绒布落下，床头墙上被遮盖的画像显露出来。  
那是萨菲罗斯的一张半身像。  
“帮我……萨菲……唔……”  
陷入情欲的雀鸟仰望着目光冷然的巨蟒，渴望被注视，被拥抱，被缠绕。  
他的手离开那还插在穴里的东西，伏在床上轻柔地喘息，下一秒，一种冰凉的柔软从他的脚踝爬上，青年发出了愉悦的呻吟，身体在大床上拱起柔韧的弧度。  
那种冰凉的触感攀到了他的臀尖，没有给男孩任何喘息的机会便探入双峰间潮热的穴。  
“啊……”  
雀鸟发出了轻细地鸣叫，银色的蛇缠上了他柔顺的羽毛，在他的颈间露出了尖细的毒牙。  
“进来……”他将脸埋在了枕头上，柔软的触手带着滑腻的黏液，在他的穴口徘徊数秒，挤着那根蛇状的阴茎插入了穴中。  
“呜……好深……”他的腰线耸动，在床上摩擦着，诉说着他难耐的欲望。“填满了……那里……”  
穴里的蛇状阴茎自发地抽送起来，青年发出了惊呼，因为蛇和触手轮流地顶撞在那个火热的敏感处，他呻吟着在床上扭动，却无法改变它们在穴里快速地操弄。  
“萨菲……！呜……太……太满……”  
他白皙的脚尖紧绷，在床单上踩出一层层的褶皱，床下伸出了更多的银白色的触手，它们卷着青年的身体，在上面留下紫红色的印记。  
“我的人偶……”  
潮热的话语在他的耳边响起，蛇信在耳廓间舔弄，摆出一副要钻进内里，将他的脑浆搅成一团的架势。青年尖叫着，身前挺翘的性器在触手的包裹下抽搐了数下，溢出的精液被它们舔食的一干二净。  
“够……”他大口的喘息着，涣散的蓝色眸子里不断闪烁着翠绿的光芒。  
“还不够……我的克劳德……”

半晌，一声尖促的惊叫从半敞的窗户间飘出，三个坐在树荫下打盹的孩子同时抬头，绿色的眸子泛着无机质的光芒。

警务官有些踉跄地回到了会客室，他逛遍了整个他可以去的房间，试图找出一点点线索，可是直到太阳西斜，除了那片衣服，他什么都没有都没有发现。  
男人看了看屋内洒落的大半阳光，终于是咬咬牙按下了传唤铃。

数分钟后，管家翩翩前来。  
“我希望得到一个解释。”他面色有些不好，看着面前这个笑容得体的管家，桌上摆着两块布料一致的碎片。“请恕我的无理，我将所有我可以查看的房间都检查过了，请你能给我一个解释，为什么失踪的人的衣服碎片，会出现在大厅？”  
管家笑的依旧很完美，他朝警务官微微鞠躬“抱歉，这个问题需要征得主人的同意才可以向您回答，请您再多等一会，主人还需要一段时间才能结束午休。”  
他奉上了一杯香醇的红茶，那种味道和早间的那杯一模一样。警务官的眼中泛着一丝红色的血丝，他盯着精美的瓷杯，没有再拿起它。

直到太阳西斜，夫人都没有再出现，管家去了一趟楼上后，带来了夫人身体不适无法参与晚餐的消息，同时夫人也提到，对于之前隐瞒事情的真相真的很抱歉，如果警务官先生不介意，可以留下一晚，第二天她会当面解释这一切。  
因此，晚餐是警务官和三个孩子一起吃的。  
“’fhalma~’fhalma~”[5]半长发的孩子哼着不知名的歌，动作残忍地切开他面前三分熟的牛排。  
警务官食不知味地放下刀叉，他实在是吃不下这有些生腥的肉块。他试图转移注意力，侧头问了男孩。  
“你在唱什么？”  
男孩看了他一眼，并不回答他的问题，继续哼着曲调诡异的歌曲。曲折黏腻的调子在饭桌上飘荡，警务官感觉到烛台的火烛在摇晃，明明是盛夏的天气，屋子里却渐渐变冷了起来。  
警务官再也坐不下去了，他匆匆离席，回到了管家为他收拾好的房间。

“你把他吓跑了。”罗兹把刀叉放下，摆得整整齐齐。  
“他在觊觎母亲。”亚兹发出不屑地冷哼。  
“他不像那天的那个男人。”卡丹裘停下了哼唱，嘴角的肉汁和血被他擦干净“但是他的好奇心已经让父亲不耐烦了。”  
警务官坐在卧室的书桌前，一笔一划地记录着今天自己的见闻，那两块衣服的碎片在桌边摆放着，无声地注视着男人的一举一动。

“这里是不是真的有什么古怪……”他出神地看着自己的指尖，那种停留在上面的温热触感至今都没有消散。他认真地回忆着，回忆着他在城堡中看到的一切，他的记忆从大厅连接走廊，顺着楼梯向上，在一间间的房门前徘徊，最终停在了二楼尽头的一间雕花木门前。  
那个地方……今天白天的时候有看到吗？  
他闭着眼睛努力回忆，记忆却像打了结的毛线捋不清楚，男人犹豫了半晌，终于决定去那里看看。

警务官打开了自己的卧室门，长长的走廊尽头就是他的目的地。他必须要经过数个客房，路过中央的楼梯，经过阅览室和游戏室，转一个弯，才能到达那扇大门前。  
他举起了自己屋里的烛台，踏入了黑暗中。  
这段路不算长，男人的脚步被地毯吸收的干干净净，夜晚的城堡安静地听不到一个听不到一个人讲话。他后知后觉的疑惑，为什么除了管家一个仆人都没有。他四处张望着，借着烛台和墙壁的火光观察着走廊两侧。

等一下……  
他突然停下了脚步。  
我记得，走廊两边两边都是小型的天使雕像……  
他僵硬地转动眼珠，距离他不过一英尺距离的雕像，是纯黑色的，只有半翼的奇怪生物。

他有着人类的外形，天使的羽翼，蛇的半身。在他的背后，是一种看似虚无缥缈的雾团，在他的身下，隐约伸出什么东西。  
警务官的视线向下，他看到了雕像的底座，那是一个跪地的，面容扭曲的人类。他在哭泣，他在恐惧，他托举着那个非人非怪的神像，发出无声的哀鸣。  
烛火晃了一下，男人不敢停留，身后的黑暗已经让他不敢回头，只能硬着头皮一步步向前走去。恐惧和好奇交织在他的心头，他控制不住地向前走去，拐弯，看到了那扇雕着花的厚重木门。  
他的手在发抖，他站在门前，却想起自己根本没有钥匙，进退无措地他犹豫了一下，将手放在了闪着银色光芒的门把上。

“嗒…嗒…嗒…”  
空旷的走廊突然响起了不急不缓地脚步，明明铺了地毯，男人却能清晰的听到高跟鞋踏在地板上的声音。  
他颤抖地回头，幽暗的走廊间，尽头的拐角处，一抹蓝绿色的幽幽火光在轻轻跳动。

“看来您已经找到真相的大门了。”  
金色的长发披散在肩头，小巧的皇冠上嵌着颗蛇的眼睛。幽绿色的眸子盈着一抹诡异的笑意。  
身着粉色长裙的夫人像个出嫁的新娘，她举着蛇的烛台，蓝绿色的烛火映着她的脸颊。  
她怀里抱着一个孩子，身边跟着两个抓着裙摆的孩子。  
他们的眼里跳动着森冷的绿色火焰。

“您不打开它吗？”  
夫人发出了轻柔的疑问，警务官凝望着那图案绿色的火苗，手指不自觉地按下了大门的把手。

漆黑的屋子，墙壁上逐渐燃起森幽的火光。  
警务官站在墙壁前，随着壁灯燃起的方向，一幅幅地看过墙上的油画。

黑色的人影站在大门前，门内是一道倩影，和三个小小的影子。  
黑色的人影，在紫黑色的长裙前跪倒，白色空洞的严重，扭曲着病态的痴迷。  
长裙的裙角即将走出画面，一只黑色的手伸出，撕扯下了一块纱裙的布料。  
黑色的人影在无尽的走廊奔跑，三个小小的白色身影坠在他的身后，用手将他的影子拉扯撕坏，散落一地黑色的碎片。  
黑色的人影来到一扇雕花的厚重大门前，打开了它。  
纯黑色的画。  
纯黑色的画上出现了一只蛇绿的眼睛。  
纯黑色的画上出现了一具白色的骷髅，穿着一身破破烂烂的衣服。

警务官颤抖着掏出了口袋里的衣服碎片，机械性地将它凑近油画。画上黏腻的颜料将布料粘住，仿佛补好骷髅最后一件遮羞的布料。  
男人在做完这个动作后低头看向脚边，白色的雾气在房间中弥漫开来，他颤抖着呼吸，再次抬起头时，面前的墙壁消失，站在门外的夫人与孩子出现在了他的眼前。

三个孩童化作了白色的雾气，衣物落地，夫人松开手，蛇状的烛台自己在空中飘浮着。  
“fhtagn ge,wgah’n shagg.”[6]  
晦涩的语言从她的口中飘出，警务官感到有什么东西握住了他的脚踝。他看着夫人身后出现的那道挺拔的影子，长发披散在他的肩头，他带着黑色手套的手搭在了夫人的肩上，两双同样泛着蓝绿色光芒的眸子安静地注视着他，注视着他消失在了黑色的夜里。

啊，结束了。

警务官在黑暗中感到了一种温暖的融化感，他终于闭上了他那双探究的眼睛。

“你还是穿这件婚礼的长裙好看，我的人偶……”  
“萨菲罗斯……”  
“现在，我们可以去做一些下午没有做完的事情了……”  
白色的雾气消散，城堡女主人的房间大门，慢慢地关上了。

-END

[1] 其意为“陷阱”  
[2] 克苏鲁神话中一个已毁灭城市。  
[3] 其意为“在拉莱耶的宅邸中，长眠的克苏鲁候汝入梦”  
[4] 其意为“来吧……”  
[5] 其意为“母亲~母亲~”  
[6] 其意为“在此刻沉睡，回到梦境的国度中吧。”


End file.
